halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
UNSC Pillar of Autumn II
2510= |manufacturer=Reyes-McLees Corporation |modifier= |sysmods= |length=1,170 metres (3,800 ft) |width=352 metres (1,150 ft) |height=414 metres (1,360 ft) |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine=Direxion Propellants' Military-grade (14) |slipspace drive= |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power= (3) |shield gen= |hull=190.5 centimetres of |sensor= |target= |navigation=UNA-uplinked |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=* *M42 "Archer" missile pods (6 pods of 26 missiles each) *M910 "Rampart" 105mm point defence guns (8) * (4) |complement= |crew=1,000 sailors |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |era= |role=*Command and coordination *Escort *Ship-to-ship combat |commission= |firstsight= |destroyed= |retired= |lastsight= |battles= |affiliation= |fleet= |taskforce=Battle Group Zulu |owners= |namedcrew= |captains= }} |-| 2519= |manufacturer=Reyes-McLees Corporation |modifier=*Deimos Special Projects Division * |sysmods=*Armament *Countermeasures *Propulsion *Internal testing facilities |length=1,170 metres (3,800 ft) |width=352 metres (1,150 ft) |height=414 metres (1,360 ft) |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine=*ARGUS GEN4 (2) *Direxion Propellants' Militant-line fusion rockets (4) * V4/M high-thrust fusion drives (10) |slipspace drive= Mark-24 FTL-226 |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power= MRO9 custom (2) |shield gen= |hull=70 centimetres of |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures=* *Localised EM/RADAR jamming array *Carbon nanotube stealth plating *Baffled engines |armament=*Prototype Series-5 heavy coil - 32G1S1/MAC (1) *M58 "Archer" missile pods (18 pods of 35 missiles each) *Mark 33 "Spitfire" 1193mm naval coilguns (4) *M37 "Suppressor" 279mm naval autocannons (10) *M910 "Rampart" 105mm point defence guns (20) * (12) *AIM-8193 "Typhoon" EMP missiles (2 pods of 6 missiles each) |complement=* (1 company totalling ~160 men) *Various experimental assets |crew=*1,200 sailors *418 ONI agents |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems=*Miniature fabrication factory *Quarantine shut-down sequence *Development laboratories |era= |role= |commission= |firstsight= |destroyed= |retired= |lastsight= |battles= |affiliation=* ** |fleet= |taskforce= |owners= |namedcrew= |captains= }} |-| 2553= |manufacturer=Reyes-McLees Corporation |modifier=SinoViet Heavy Machinery |sysmods= |length=1,170 metres (3,800 ft) |width=352 metres (1,150 ft) |height=414 metres (1,360 ft) |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air= |engine=* Starfire-V Helium (2) * V9/H-FR secondary fusion drives (4) *Saffell-Hartz auxiliary fusion drives (8) |slipspace drive= |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power=* (3) * MRO9 custom (2) |shield gen=XR819 dispersal field generator |hull=2-2.5 metres of |sensor= |target= |navigation=UNA-uplinked |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=* (1) *M66 "Sentry" 711mm autocannons (6) *Mark 40 "Spitfire" 1193mm naval coilguns (4-8) *M58 "Archer" missile pods (32 pods of 30 missiles each) *M910 "Rampart" 105mm point defence guns (6) |complement=* or (12) * * (1 platoon/~45 men) * (1 company/~220 men) |crew=*800 sailors *430 flight crew |skeleton= |passengers= |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |era= |role=*Command ship *Ship-to-ship combat *Planetary assault *Escort |commission=4/6/2553 |firstsight= |destroyed= |retired= |lastsight= |battles= |affiliation= |fleet= |taskforce= |owners= |namedcrew= |captains= }} |-| know the true nature of this ship - she's covered in so much black-ink that it's difficult to piece together what exactly she did. The only thing I know about her is that she was commissioned under one name before being unaccounted for more than three decades. One thing's for certain; ONI's handprints are all over her.|Executive Officer Justin Deeters}} The UNSC ''Pillar of Autumn II'' ( : C-691/CA-719) was a heavily-modified that was requisitioned for the division. The sister-ship of the and , the Autumn was spared from her class' mass-decommissioning and planned scrapping when she was extensively refitted into a state-of-the-art research vessel. Possessing many of the same - if vastly inferior - countermeasures as on far smaller , it made up for this with a vastly superior armament designed to adequately defend itself should it be detected. The Pillar of Autumn II's history is long and fairly complicated, with many of those details still remaining classified. Originally commissioned in as the UNSC ''Duties and Desires, it served as the command ship of Battle Group Zulu of the , responsible for securing the orbit of rebelling colonies. It would be decommissioned, stricken from the UNSC's naval roster, and be destined to be mothballed as with every other ship of the ''Halcyon configuration. Fortunately, the ever-worsening predictions of the would see ONI secretly refitting the decaying cruiser, both as a mobile research station and as a backup headquarters should the worst befall the . Rechristened the UNSC Dawn Under Heaven, it would become closely-affiliated with a number of special projects, the most prominent being subbranch of the . Continuing this even after the began their incursion into Human Space, it would eventually be reconfigured as a forward operating base for the and, later, participating in actual covert operations against Covenant logistics. It would do this until it was ambushed during the Skirmish of ARC-IX in , where despite escaping, was too badly damaged to be returned to combat in a satisfactory amount of time. Stricken its name once again and scheduled for scrapping above , ever-worsening desperation would see the Reyes-McLees Corporation reviewing decommissioned examples of the Halcyon-class in hopes of modernisation. Receiving many of the same upgrades as those on the Pillar of Autumn, it would become the testbed for the entire . __TOC__ Operational History Construction Layout Specifications Remarks Category:Cruisers Category:Individual UNSC Ships Category:Office of Naval Intelligence